fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adira
Adira (アディラ Noble) is a wind Kawari and the representative of Zakuro on the Kawari's behalf and the partner to Hylion's 4th Chair, Thalia Quintana. Adira is known to be one of the more powerful Kawari, having both the destructive power of Wind Magic along with the gentle yet menacing Air Magic. She is shown to be a very powerful yet respective kawari and so has been named the Fourth Great Kawari (第素晴らしいコーアリ Dai Subarashī Kooari). Appearance Adira is an elegant young Kawari, always seen walking with her chin held up and her posture straight. Her white fur is always kept smooth and neatly, with a gray gradient on her paws and tails. Representing the sky, Adira has a long feather-like tail, along with various feathers sticking out of her shoulder blades, though surprisingly unalike a bird. This is followed by blue eyes and white irises, and finally, two long ears akin to that of a rabbit's. Personality Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: 'Despite her size and race, it seems that Adira boasts great physical strength, atleast among the kawari. She can easily smash through doors, walls, etc and send mages several times her size flying. Adira's strength is almost certainly unnatural and is thought to rival that of any average human, if not surpassing them in strength, despite the fact that no modifications were made on her up to date. This surprising strength is what gives Adira her reputation as the Fourth Great Kawari. * '''Dazzling Ram '(まばゆいばかりのラム Mabayui Bakari No Ramu): A quite powerful attack, Dazzling Ram requires Adira to concentrate ethernano onto her head. Once complete, this energy takes the form of fluorescent blue energy spiraling on top of her head, appearing as if it dazzles and hence, the name. Adira then charges forward, ready to ram into her target with maximum strength. Her speed in addition to the lethality of the high concentration provides her enough power to land deadly strikes that often knocks the opponent out. The flaw of this attack however, is that any opponent could easily sidestep it, as it gives the opponent quite a bit of time to move out of the way. Even so, this is an incredibly useful spell most effective when catching opponents off guard. '''Enhanced Speed and Agility: Enhanced Smell: Magical Abilities Air Magic '(空気魔法 ''Kūki Mahō): Air Magic is a Caster Type, Elemental Magic that, as the name suggests, utilizes the element of air. A Magic which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around him and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen level on a certain location. The air can also be manipulated in simple ways as using it to levitate or maintaining a giant airship, such as the '''Magic Bomber - Christina, in the air after being heavily damaged, however, this seemingly consumes a lot of Magic power. Like other elemental types of Magic, some users can also transform their bodies into this element. However, the only characters seen to be able to do this are skilled mages by turning their bodies into air to negate both physical and Magical attacks or to teleport to another location. * Gale Sphere (強風球 Kyōfū-kyū): Trivia * Her stats are: